From Living to Trophy
by StellaMuffins
Summary: As Wario pulls the trigger, you watch as the arrow pierces your chest, and then, you see nothing but darkness, turning into a trophy. —Princess Peach


**A/N: Hi! So... Umm... This is the result of me being stuck with my cousins playing Brawl the whole night for the past two days. XD Yayy me. **

**This idea happened to pop into all of a sudden, and I thought well why not? XD **

**To clarify any confusion, this is Princess Peach-centric. C:**

**Anyways, enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Brawl. They belong to Nintendo, etc. And their respected owners.**

* * *

It is a wondrous day in Smash Bros. Land, indeed.

You watch in amazement as the stadium filled with enthusiastic, screaming fans go wild. The sight before you brings a graceful smile to your pink, glossy lips. This smile, however, grows even more as your fellow companion, Zelda, appears next to you, ever so elegantly.

The screaming fans go wild and louder, and that's when you realize one thing: He has arrived.

You turn to your left, already knowing what you will see. And you are excited to see that you are right.

The plumber in red has arrived, in trophy form.

As if he was thrown with such gracefulness, like magic, he turns out of his trophy form, his signature red hat in place. He stops, and looks up, as if something has caught his attention. You mimic his actions, also looking up to your right. And like a domino effect, your fellow companion, Zelda, does the same.

A quick ball of pink catches your eye, and you blink. The ball is also in trophy form. But not for long, as it turns out of it's trophy form. You sigh in relief at the familiar figure.

Kirby has also arrived.

You notice how adorable and cute he looks, as he flails his little arms on his tip-toes. He smiles the cutest grin you've ever seen, and it makes you smile even wider. You mentally chuckle at the thought of that being his taunt, because it looks nothing like a taunt. It looks so innocent.

Kirby stops; he can feel a pair on eyes lingering on him. And sure enough, there was. Mario's gaze is on Kirby, as if he accuses Kirby of something. You pause, seeing a familiar glint in both pairs of their eyes.

A brawl is about to begin.

And, as they both collide into each other, you can't think. You can't choose on who you want to win. You want both of them to win.

Eventually, the brawl comes to an end. You gasp lightly as you see Mario in trophy form. And that symbolizes one thing.

He had lost to Kirby.

You frown at the thought, but that frown soon turns upside down as Kirby slowly approaches his trophy form, tapping the base of it with his pink, chubby arms. And, like magic—again—Mario is revived into his normal form. Mario shakes his head, looking up, only to meet an excited Kirby, once again, flailing his little arms, as a form of a victory. You stare in awe as the crowd cheers for the fallen one.

Then, you don't feel surprised as Mario and Kirby stand in front of each other, and shake hands, in a form of companionship. You notice that they have a strong bond, and that thought makes you feel warm inside. As they wave to the crowd, your warm feeling soon comes to an end. You notice deep, dark clouds slowly surrounding the stadium. In addition, your eyes go wide as you see Battleship Halberd making its entrance into the stadium.

Halberd flies over, dropping darkish-purple blobs called Shadow Bugs. As they fill up the stadium, you eye them in disgust; they're all over the place, like ants or other similar bugs.

And ironically, they're called Shadow Bugs.

They pile onto each other, continuously stacking on top of each other. They change their shape, making a familiar figure. Your eyes are still wide as you see in horror that the blobs form the familiar form of the soldiers of the Subspace Army.

And then, you make an audible gasp, running towards the stairs. Your heart pounds in your chest, and you clutch the sapphire on your pink dress tightly. As you jump off the balcony, you pull out your matching parasol, slowly landing next to Kirby, Mario, and Zelda.

You know that you can't do much to help, so Mario and Kirby take care of the Subspace soldiers. As they defeat them, one by one, you silently pray that they will make it out alright.

As the duo finally defeat the remaining of the soldiers, you hear a slight weird noise. You scan the area, wondering what it is. Mario catches what made the noise. And you blink at the sight.

The Ancient Minister.

His glowing 'eyes' make contact with you and your companions, and your attention turns to the large, metallic sphere with a huge, red 'x' marked in the front of it. He seems to be holding under himself. As he drops the sphere a couple of feet away, everyone reacts. You clutch your head, eyes wide.

Two ROB's seem to appear from behind the sphere, positioning themselves on each end of the metallic object. They shove their robotic arms on each side, and open the sphere. Your jaw drops a little as a timer is revealed to be in the sphere. And above the timer, there is what appears to be a dark, purple-ish ball inside glass.

It is a ball of Subspace.

As it lingers in there, the timer starts ticking, decreasing within each second. It only has three minutes, apparently, before the timer is set off.

The Ancient Minister seems pleased to see the outcome of his task. He nods, and hovers back to Halberd, which seems to be waiting for him. You furrow your thin, barely noticeable eyebrows together in confusion, wondering if they are working together.

Your attention is turned back to Mario, who is apparently running towards the ticking bomb. He stops midway, as the ground shakes. You turn around, giving a 'Huh?' as you see nothing but gray, tainted smoke.

Then, everything happens too fast.

A black ball shoots from the smoke, aimed right at Mario. It makes contact with the plumber at a fast rate, colliding with him. You can only watch in shock as Mario is blasted away into the dark sky to who knows where, resulting in a twinkle in the sky.

You suddenly scream loudly, as you find yourself in a metal cage. You are terrified, as you don't even notice how Petey Piranha had managed to lock you in solitary confinement. You try to calm down, like Zelda is. She doesn't seem to be panicked, like you, however.

Petey smashes the cages together, and the impact is too much for you to take. You don't feel any pain; as you slowly fade away, becoming unconscious. But you can't even close your eyes; as you see Kirby fighting with Petey. Kirby hits your cage a couple times, each collision making the cage weaker and weaker. You can only watch how Kirby switches to Zelda's cage, hitting hers many more times than yours.

With one final blow, Kirby manages to break Zelda's cage, causing a huge explosion. You, however, manage to make contact with the blow, causing your cage to break onto the ground into bits.

As you try to help yourself get back onto your feet, you fail to notice that Wario has arrived, holding a gun of some sort. It looks more like a cannon.

He holds the Dark Cannon into his hands, that awkward smile on his face. He points it to Zelda and Kirby, waiting for it to load.

You look up, mumbling an audiable 'Huh?' as you hear the cannon loading. Wario's eyes shift you your 'Huh?' and he turns to you. He notices that you are vunerable to danger, as you are unprotected. He pulls the cannon towards you, the bright light blinking, showing that it has completed to load. You can't do anything, you are still in shock of what had happened to you earlier with Petey.

Then, Wario pulls the trigger.

You don't have time to react. You can only sit there, still in shock. As Wario pulls the trigger, a big, black arrow is shot from the cannon, headed towards you. At fast speeds, it manages to stab into your chest. And surprisingly, you feel no pain. You can't feel anything, for the matter.

It pierces right through your body, and it sends you floating off the ground. You clutch your eyes shut from the impact, and then open them slightly.

The last thing you manage to see is a horrified look on both Kirby and Zelda, before a darkness consumes you, making you unconscious.

Then, you fall, in your trophy form onto the ground.


End file.
